Trouble For Half Bloods
by YoungWriter97
Summary: Lyra and Zeba just found out they are the daughters of Athena. Come to Camp Half-Blood. Voldemort is trying to destroy Camp Half-blood. His father is Hades. Romance spreads through the camp. Luke is still alive and Thalia is not a Hunter. LOTS OF DRAMA!
1. Chapter 1

"I'm so, so, so, so, so, excited," Zeba said.

"Calm down Zeba!" I said angrily. Zeba and I are new at Camp Half-Blood this summer. I am sixteen and Zeba is fourteen. Zeba and I both have blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. If you could compare the two of us, I am the girly one and Zeba is the tom-boyish kind.

"Well ladies," Grover said, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Grover is a satyr who picked us up in California. He saved us from the giants that were chasing us in the park.

"This is just a hill!" I said surprised.

"Well you have to walk up the hill to get there. This is Half-Blood Hill," explained Grover. We started walking up the hill. As a child of Aphrodite would say, the shoes I was wearing definitely weren't the kind of shoes you should be wearing when you are walking on a rocky road, and I would totally agree with them. I was wearing those cute little gladiator sandals, yeah they aren't the best feet protectors in the world. Rocks kept getting stuck in them.

"Well here we are," Grover said. Our eyes widened in amazement. I couldn't believe how beautiful this place was. Before we actually went in we saw a tree with this golden thing on it.

"Ummm….What is that?" I asked.

"That is Thalia's tree," Grover explained. "The gold thing hanging on the branch it the Golden Fleece, it is what is protecting the magic boundaries to the camp so no monsters get in here. And the dragon is Pelus." I thought it was so interesting. The closer I got to this camp, the more interesting all this came to be.

At the entrance to Camp Half- Blood you could see over the whole camp. The lake, the cabins, everything. It was wonderful.

"WOW!" I said. "It's beautiful." There were a lot of people here. A lot of them were dressed in bright orange shirts.

"I want one of those!" Zeba said. Grover told Zeba that she would get one soon enough, but first we needed to go to the Big House, whatever that was, and talk to a guy name Chiron, whoever he is.

I asked, "What is the big house?"  
"It is the house where campers will go to hear the prophecy from the Oracle, the camp directors are usually there to." Grover answered. As soon as we got into the big house we were claimed. Our mother was Athena.

Grover, can you please go get Annabeth?" Chiron asked. Without another word Grover turned around and ran out the door, being all by ourselves with the horseman. Since Zeba was four she had always had a scared feeling about horses and spiders. Now being the daughter of Athena, I realized why we're afraid of spiders. I'm not sure why with horses though.

Grover finally came back with the girl named Annabeth. She is now our half-sister. We have a lot of those now.

"Are you related to a boy named Curtis Michaels?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah, that is our older brother," I replied. I knew what he was thinking, three children from the same goddess with the same guy. It was even highly uncommon for a goddess and a mortal to have at least two children together, but three.

"Great fighter he is, He has come here for a long time now, and how old is he now?"

"Nineteen," I answered. Before we left Annabeth talked to Chiron for a few minutes.

"OK, are you guys ready?" Annabeth said smiling. Zeba was pale white. She nodded her head and ran out the door.

"What is wrong with her?" Annabeth asked.

"She is really scared of horses!" I explained. Annabeth shrugged and we walked behind Zeba. As we were walking towards the Athena cabin, this really cute boy came up behind Annabeth.

"Hey you!" he said.

"Hey!" she replied hugging him. I was guessing that he was her boyfriend.

"OH! WOW! I'm being rude," Annabeth said. "This is my half-sister Lyra, Zeba is probably all ready at the cabin, Lyra this is my boyfriend Percy."  
"Hi," I said. He was really nice. He walked Annabeth to our cabin. She explained to me a couple of things about the cabin then she and Percy had to go to an activity. I was there thinking I was alone but I wasn't. A boy with the same blonde hair and stormy gray eyes came out of a little bathroom.

"Hello mate," he said. He had a nice Australian accent. He was tall, maybe somewhere close to six feet. He had a little scar above his eyebrow. There was a long silence before anyone spoke again.

"My name is John," he said. "You must be a newbie here."

"Err-Yeah, I'm Lyra." I replied.

"So…what is your next activity?" he asked. I pulled out the sheet that Chiron had given me.

"Free time," I replied. "But I think I'm going to take an art class."

"Oh that's what I have to." He replied. I just smiled at him. He was pretty cool. John showed me where the art class takes place. I was getting kind of worried because I haven't seen Zeba again since we met Chiron.

"Have you met my sister Zeba?" I asked.

"No I don't think I have," he replied. I didn't know where she was. After art we could go to dinner. I was really hungry. Art class was sort of a blur. I just painted. I was told to scrap an offering into the fire for my mother and say a little prayer. I did it thinking I wouldn't be able to bear the smell of burning food, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, it was actually a savory smell.

After I was done I left before all the other campers left because I really wanted to go and check out the beach. Even being the daughter of Athena I still loved the beach. As I got there I figured out that I wasn't alone. There was a boy standing by the water. He had black hair and electric blue eyes.

"Hi," I said. When I said that he looked down at me. His eyes were absolutely gorgeous. He was several inches taller than me. He smiled at me. He also had a gorgeous smile.

"Hey," he replied. He had that same British accent as I did. I knew I was in love. The only problem was, I didn't even know his name.

"I'm Cody," he added, "Son of Zeus. Raised on Olympus." He shook my hand. Wow they were so soft. We talked until sunset. Who ever know you could talk to someone for a couple of hours and feel like you have known them your whole life.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N…..So what did you think of the first chapter. I say I liked it… I have been told my story is really good so far of what I have…. So yeah enjoy [:)**

Chapter Two (:

I woke up to a beautiful morning. The sun was shining; the birds were chirping, and not a single gray cloud in sight. Zeba was in the bunk next to mine. Her butt was sticking straight up in the air and she was letting out a few heavy breathes. She must have been out late. She was probably hiding from Chiron.

"Zeba, Zeba wake up so we aren't late for breakfast," I whispered but of course she didn't budge.

"Zeba, Taylor Lautner is standing right outside waiting to see you so you better get up!" I said. She got up to that. I just laughed. She gave me a scowl and went to the bathroom. After she was done she left to go to breakfast still half asleep. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, brushed my curly long hair, and changed my clothes. I was ready to eat. Everyone was already in the dinning pavilion when I got there. I ordered my food and went to scrap my offering to my mom into the fire.

"To Athena," I said. After I was done with breakfast I had archery. I was terrible at it. I hate it. Someone came up behind me and whispered in my ear.

"Let me help you with that," the mysterious voice whispered. I could tell by his accent that it was Cody. His breath smelt like cinnamon. I had to remind myself to breath. He fixed what I was doing wrong and then I got a bull's eye.

"Thanks," I said. I was probably blushing as red as a strawberry. I have known Cody for a matter of hours and I already knew I liked him. I could tell he liked me too. I had a few more activities before art. Before art I had sword fighting. Today I got to pick which weapon I wanted to be claimed as mine. I pick a sword and it was called wave. It was really long. I'm not sure why I picked it. When I picked it up I could just feel an electrical shock go through my hand and my arm. I faced Zeba in sword fighting. I felt bad trying to kill my sister but that didn't stop her at all. She was so fast. She definitely was way better than me at this. The only sports I have ever been better than her at was volleyball and tennis, my two favorite sports. I think she was so fast because of her ADHD. I had it to, I just wasn't as hyper as she was.

I faced Zeba, Annabeth, and John all on the same day. All of them were my siblings except of course Cody who I also faced. He looked so fierce and brave while he fought me. It was amazing. After three other sword fights with people I didn't know, I was getting pretty good at this. After those it was finally time to go to art. Since John and I were in the same class we always walked together to class. He talked about our fight the whole time on how awesome it was. Talk about annoying. Class went by too fast, I guess I was having a lot of fun. Now it was time for dinner, I was starving. Unfortunately they were serving my least favorite food, Broccoli. So I decided I would give it to my mom and Aphrodite. I gave it to Aphrodite because she is the goddess of love and I want luck for Cody and I.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: I thought it would be cool to have a chapter for Nico. He just finds out he has a half-brother but he isn't very nice read on to find out more [:)**

**Chapter Three!**

** NICO'S POV**

I have been staying at camp a lot lately. I had recently got back from visiting a few friends in London. London was a very extraordinary city, it was also the home of some different people. When I was there I had met a guy named Voldemort. I soon figured out that he is my brother, well half brother actually. I went to the Underworld as soon as I could.

"Hello father," I said. As you may be able to tell I am the son of Hades. Ruler of the Underworld. And is one of the Big Three.

"Nico my boy," he said. "What brings you here?"

"I want to know why your 'son' is trying to take over camp and kill everyone." I replied.

"I don't know Nico," he said, "I don't even know who you are talking about," he said confused.

"Voldemort, He is a wizard, He is trying to destroy the freaking camp," I yelled.

"Now Now Nico no need to get fussy!" He replied. I just stormed off without another word. This guy is trying to destroy everyone in camp and most likely try to take the gods down with us. But my dad wouldn't even care. He would be able to happily drag everyone down to the Underworld.

"You know dad, He is probably going to destroy Olympus to so we could really use your help for once. Last summer when you helped in the Titan War you became my hero. But now you are just acting like a lazy old loser who doesn't care about anyone else besides himself." I yelled back. I think he is going to put major thought into what I had said.

I went back to camp to discuss what I had said with my father. He somehow knew about this particular son of Hades but the father of this guy didn't even know who he is. How pathetic.

Since the campers found out about all that is going to happen, we all started training ten times harder. He could strike us at any time so we have to be ready. When I got back to my cabin I decided I would send an iris message to my dad.

"Oh Iris messenger goddess accept my offering and bring me Hades." I said. My father showed up on the screen. He was in that really freaky monster form he does when he is mad. He was yelling at someone. Not very nice words were coming out of his mouth. Then I noticed who it was, Voldemort. He was so weird looking, I mean he doesn't even have a nose. I wanted to march right down there and punch him in the veiny face. If he thinks he is messing with my camp he is wrong. I listened to the whole conversation. It was funny. I was laughing my head off. Luckily my dad was on our side. I hoped Voldemort would get sent to Tatarus. But he most likely won't be

**(A: N sorry it's so short. Surprisingly this chapter was kinda hard to write)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

Everyone at camp started training extra hard. Except for the Aphrodite cabin. They never really did anything for this kind of stuff. I sometimes wonder if I was claimed by the wrong goddess. I mean I love all my siblings. I'm just a lot them with being smart, my looks, and the love of architecture, but personality wise I'm just like the kids from Aphrodite. Oh well I love my family and I couldn't get anyone better than them.

I was all alone in my cabin. It was free time but I just didn't feel like going to art today. I decided I would go to see Chiron. He wasn't in his office when I got there though. There was a note on his desk for me. It said:

DEAR LYRA,

I HAD A FEELING YOU WERE GOING TO COME AND TALK TO ME TODAY AT THIS TIME, SO IF YOU NEED ME I WILL BE IN THE SWORD FIGHTING ARENA.

CHIRON

I decided I would go and talk to him in the arena. There were so many people in the arena. I could tell most of the Athena cabin was here, of course the entire Ares cabin. I don't like Clarisse. She always calls me names when she sees me. Anyways there are a lot of people here.

I started walking towards Chiron. He was standing at the far end of the arena.

"Chiron," I yelled, "I need to have a word with you."

"Yes, Come here," He replied "I knew you would need to speak to me."

"I just want to know," I stated, "Why am I not like the rest of my siblings?"

"I'm not sure Lyra, maybe it's just the way you grew up." I didn't understand.

"I want to battle, just like the rest of them." I said.

"Ok," he replied, "Fight!" He handed me a newly forged sword.

"What?" I asked. I was really surprised.

"Fight Cody, or maybe one of your siblings they are some of the best fighters here." He said. I didn't know how to react. I went over to talk to Zeba. WOW. I haven't really seen her in a few days so her appearance surprisingly changed. She had gotten a couple battle scars, and she had a black eye. Her hair wasn't neat like usual either.

"Hey sis," I said.

"Hi." Her voice sounded really sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She never replied to me. She just ran off out of the arena I decided I would go over to Annabeth and see if she knew anything about it.

"Hey do you know what is wrong with Zeba?" I asked.

"No, I haven't talked to her lately," she replied.

(A: N- I'm really sorry that it was short. But it is just getting exciting :])


	5. Chapter 5

**(A: N- This chapter is really similar to that short story I wrote and published PLEASE REVIEW)**

**CHAPTER 5!**

After an hour of wondering why Zeba was sad I finally found out what happened. I started bawling at the thought of it. Why had someone killed my dad? The same thing had recently happened to Annabeth to.

He was killed by some Voldemort guy and so was my dad. When I got back to our cabin Annabeth was packing a bag.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To find the guy who killed our dads," she replied unhappily. I didn't understand. If this guy can kill our dads he can kill her.

"I'm coming with you then," I announced

"No you aren't," she objected, "You are hardly trained at all."

"I don't care," I stated, "My dad died because of me and I will die for him." She just stared at me and said, "We leave at midnight, get permission from Chiron, we are going to the ball first." I wanted to go but I wanted to have a good time. I was really hoping I would because I was going to have the best time with my amazing new boyfriend Cody.

Annabeth, Zeba, and I had gotten ready together. We were meeting with our dates at the dance. Katie Gardner and I had become really good friends since I got here. She was going with Travis Stoll. You would never think that a daughter of Demeter and a son of Hermes would get together. She looked great.

I have met Percy's brother Tyson. He is a Cyclops. He is coming tonight to, He was bringing a girl Cyclops that he met in Atlantis.

As we were walking we saw a few campers I didn't know. It was Leo Valdez, Jason Grace and Piper McLean. Piper is really pretty. She was dating Jason. WOW, there are a lot of relationships at this camp.

It was really nice walking to the dance with my sisters. It was hilarious. I've actually never seen Zeba laugh and smile so much. Even with what just happened. The dance is in the sword fighting arena. For such a big place the dryads did a really good job decorating it. The sand had turned into grass with tons of beautiful flowers. For such a big place the lights were perfect going across the stands. A few of the younger Aphrodite kids were dazed by all the pretty colors. I chuckled at them quietly. I figured that they would be here before us because it doesn't take them as long to get ready. Just as I was thinking that someone's arms wrapped around my waist and whispered,

"Hey beautiful," he said, "were you just thinking about me?" I turned around to see my amazing boyfriend. He looked as handsome as ever. He, Grover, and Ethan were here. I had only met Ethan one other time. All I know is that he is dating Zeba.

We haven't talked a lot lately. I really only see her when she is sleeping.

**ANNABETH'S POV**

Percy and the rest of the guys had just got to the ball. I felt his soft lips on my cheek.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey you," I replied. Right as we stopped gazing into each other's eyes a slow song came on immediately. I wrapped my arms around his neck and slow danced with him. For a person who lived in the water he was so warm. My eyes were closed pretty much the whole time we were dancing.

We danced for a long time. Even on the fast songs we just kind of swayed to the music. We decided to leave the dance early and go to the beach. There was a full moon tonight and it was so pretty reflecting of the water.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Percy asked. After a sort of long silence I replied.

"It is." The water was surprisingly warm on my toes.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" Percy asked.

"Ha," I laughed, "Not in this dress." I could tell by his face that he meant we go change out of these dress clothes and go swimming.

"I'll go change," I said. He looked happy and tan to his cabin to change into his trunks. I hurried back to my cabin. I saw a note on my bed it said,

ANNABETH

WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW. GET PACKED AND LET'S GO.

LYRA

I started to get worried. I looked out at Percy again. This time his dad was standing out there. Percy looked really mad. His fists were clenched and he had a murderous look on his face. He started running full speed up the hill to his cabin.

I quickly packed my bag and ran over to his cabin.

"Percy what is the matter?" I asked. He turned around and looked at me. His eyes were blood shot. He had been crying.

"Again," he yelled, "They took her again."

"What?" I asked. "Who did they take?"

"They took my mom, Hades stupid son took my mom." I just stood there. His mom is the sweetest lady in the world.

"I have to leave," I said. As I left I quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you," I shouted. He said it back to me just as I darted out the door.

(A: N- Percabeth (: )


	6. Chapter 6

**(A: N This chapter is really short and I'm sorry. But I promise the next chapter is longer)**

**Chapter 6! LYRAS POC**

We had to leave earlier than we originally planned. Voldemort had struck again. This time it was Percy's mom. It's like he is only targeting half bloods parents. But why.

"Are you ready?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah," I replied. Percy had already left to go and try to find some things out. Ever since the war with Kronos, Percy and Hades had more of an understanding.

"Where is he going?" I asked as we were walking.

"He is going to go talk to Hades about this guy," she answered, "I hope we find him." As we were leaving a girl with auburn hair and blue eyes came up and talked to us.

"Hey Annabeth," she said.

"Selina! What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"I came to talk to you," she said a little panicked. Annabeth just stared at her. I just stared at her. I had no clue who or what she was.

"Why are you staring?" she asked me. I looked at Annabeth for help.

"This is Selina Starfire," Annabeth explained, "She is going to help us find Voldemort."

"What is she?" I asked. Annabeth started to answer but the Selina girl cut her off.

"Well wizard of course," she stated. I was a little scared. Wasn't it a wizard that had killed our fathers? Annabeth could sense the fear on my face.

"She is a good kind of wizard don't worry," Annabeth added, "She won't hurt you…..purposely." Selina transported us to London.

"Just like shadow traveling," I mumbled.

"You've been shadow traveling? How?" Annabeth asked.

"With Nico Duhh!" I said. Nico was one of my best guy friends. I'm not exactly sure why. He was just funny.

**(SEE I TOLD YOU IT WAS SHORT. It is my shortest chapter.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A:N- Finally to chapter 7! This is probably one of the best chapters to me anyways. Thanks a bunch for that one really nice review. It was amazing. I loved it. PLEASE REVIEW.)**

**CHAPTER 7!(: ENJOY!**

It had been a really long time since I had been to London. My family took a vacation here one year. I could smell the sweet aroma of a vanilla cream cappuccino.

"Yum, Coffee!" I mumbled.

"Not now Lyra!" Selina grumbled angrily. I didn't really understand why she was all cranky. Someones got their knickers in a twirl. Just as she said that she stopped in her tracks. When I looked back at her, her eyes were closed. Then she collapsed.

"That's going to hurt in the morning," I said. The place we were staying was at when we were here was right down the street. So Annabeth and I just carried her there. When we finally got to the place we were staying Selina finally woke up.

"What happend?" She asked.

"You fainted," I answered. She just stared at me. I could tell Annabeth knew what the problem was.

"Is it your scar?" Annabeth asked. Selina nodded.

"How did you get that?" I asked. After I said that I regreted it. Selina started crying. Must be a bad memory from that scar.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked. "What is the matter?"I felt really bad. I was never the one who was able to watch someone cry without crying myself.

"It's nothing," she whimpered. "I'll be fine, we need to go." We left the place we were staying. I couldn't exactly figure out what it was thought. It wasn't a hotel but it wasn't a house.

We were walking down the beautiful streets of London. It was so nice here. As we were walking through the amazing city, we ran into some of Selina's friends. There names were Harry, Hermionie, and Ron.

"Hey guys," Selina said. Harry and Hermionie gave Selina quick hugs.

"Hey little sis," Harry said. Now that I know they are siblings I can see the resemblance.

"Well you've met Annabeth, but this is my new friend Lyra Micheals." She said introducing me.

"It's a plessure to meet you," Hermionie said. Hermionie is really pretty. She has strawberry blonde hair, she was pretty tall too. Harry had jet black hair. He was a bit taller than Hermionie and had rounded glasses. When the wind moved Harry's hair I noticed he had the same lightning bolt on his forehead like Selina did on her arm.

"Whoa!" I said moving his hair out of the way. "You have the same exact scar as Selina." He gulped and stared at me like he had forgotten his words. He took my hand and removed it from his forehead. I forgot I hadn't taken my hand off his hair yet.

I just kind of stared at him for awhile. He noticed me staring and just smiled at me. I was so curious about how they got those scars. I didn't think it was a good idea to ask him because of the way Selina acted.

It was almost eight o'clock P.M. We went back to the place we were staying. It had a pool so i decided i would go for a swim. As I was leaving to the pool I ran into Harry.

"Ugh, sorry," I apologized.

"No problem," he replied. "Where are you going?"

"I was just going to go for a swim, would you like to come?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied. As we were walking to the pool I asked how he got his scar.

"Oh, When I was a baby this guy named Voldemort killed my parents," Harry explained. Just as he said the name Voldemort tears rolled down my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "Was it something I said?"

"No Voldemort killed my dad a couple of days ago." I sniffled. Harry patted my back and said everything was going to be okay. I was starting to feel happy that I ran into Harry. He was really nice. But the more I talked to Harry the more I missed Cody. I mean Harry is nice and all but I could swear I loved Cody. But I have to focus on the events that are happening right here and right now. As we were talking I just stared into Harry's eyes.

He had really pretty eyes. It seemed like minutes had passed that I just stared at him. I started to wonder if he possible liked me. Wait! Why am I thinking this. I have an amazing, hansome, and positively wonderful boyfriend back at camp. But just as I was thinking that something total unexpected happened. We Harry and I were standing in the middle of the pool, he cupped my cheek and kissed me. Suprisingly I kissed him back. It was absouletly magical. I mean I have had my first kiss before but it was nothing like this. His lips were so soft and they moved in perfect rythm with mine. It lasted a long time. I hadn't realized alot of what had happened. His hands went from being in my hair to being all the way down my back. It didn't help at all that I was in a bikini. I stopped for just a moment to catch my breath. I opened my eyes but his were still closed. I looked around to see where we were. We were closer to the stairs and he was coming back for more. My legs were wrapped around his waist. I couldn't resit but to kiss him. We were now on the stairs and I was sitting on his lap. I couldn't help myself. It's like I fit into his body like we were made for each other. I hadn't notice his hand was now up my back again close to where my bikini string would be. I hope he wasn't thinking he was going to get lucky with me tonight. His lips left mine and I opened my eyes.

"Lyra," Harry said. Our faces were still very close.

"Yeah," I replied. Between each word he said he kissed me.

"I *kiss* Love *kiss* You *kiss*." He said. I just stared at him.

"Harry," I studdered. "I don't know what to say, but back at camp, I have a wonderful boyfriend."

"But-"

"I know we kissed, and for a long time but I wasn't thinking and I can't do this," I said.

"Can we atleast kiss one more time?" Harry asked. I guess one last one wouldn't hurt. But it wasn't what I planned it would be. Harry kissed me harder and faster this time.

"Harry," I whimpered. I pushed his chest away from me. As I was thinking I could feel the sting feeling like when you are about crying in my eyes.

"I have to go," I whispered. Before he could say or do anything I ran out of the room."


	8. Chapter 8

I had entered our room right when I got back to the pool. Of course the first person I saw was Selina.

"Hey," she said.

"H-Hi," I studdered.

"Why do you sound so nervous?" she asked. I didn't know what she was talking about.

"I don't sound nervous," I replied. She just walked off. Somehow I could sense the feeling that someone was coming so I just ran into the bathroom. I could hear the voice throught the door. It was a guy's voice.

"Hey have you seen Lyra?" he asked. It was Harry.

"No why?" She lied. I instantly loved her(in a totally friendly kind of way.)

"Oh," he said, "I just needed to talk to her about something." Luckil my clothes were still in the bathroom so I changed back into them. Annabeth always takes showers at night so I left a note on the counter for her to see it when she comes in here. The note said that I was leaving London because I knew the guy we were looking for was so in London anymore and I eas on my way back to camp.

Selina left the building to chase after me.

"Lyra, Stop, Lyra," she called but I just ignored her. "Levicorpus." Then, after she said that I was hanging upside down from my ankles.

"Selina you put me down this instant," I yelled.

"Not until you tell me why you are leaving," she replied. I just stared at her.

"For a reason that is none of your buisness. Oh my gods, I'm getting a major head ache." I complained.

"Girl, don't make me go Crucio on your butt. Just tell me," Selina demanded.

"I don't want to be anywhere near your brother," I screamed.

"Liberacorpus," Selina said.

"Oh thank the gods I'm back on the ground," I whispered.

"What's wrong with my brother?" she asked.

"Well," I started, "he kissed me and was trying to undo my swimmsuit, then when I told him I already had a boyfriend, he got all crazy and kissed me even more violently. I feel offended." I told her. Selina stayed quiet for a moment.

"We have to leave London...NOW," Selina said atlast. I just agreed with her and we ran back to the building place to get Annabeth and our bags.

"Annabeth,let's go, we are leaving," I said.

"What, why, we haven't even found Voldermort yet?" she said.

"He's not here, let's go, get your stuff," I replied.

**(A:N- These authors notes are really annoying but i have to say if you get confused then it's because I was write a verison to show my teacher and a fanfiction version and they are kinda combined so yeah.)**

Selina caught up with me and we are going to get Annabeth so we can go back to America.

"Before we leave I need to go talk to Harry," Selina said. Annabeth and I just nodded and Selina left.

**SELINA'S POV**

Harry was nowhere in sight. I had sworn that I had looked everywhere, but there is one place I hadn't looked yet. I knew that I could get in so much trouble for Aprating and using under aged magic outside of school, but it was worth the risk. Besides the Ministry had enough on their hands. I Aprated to King's Cross having a feeling that is where Harry would be. I was about to go to station nine and three fourths but the gates were locked. I figured they would be opened, but with all the muggles around it would just seem add for someone to pass through a brick wall. I walked around aimlessly hoping I would see his jet black hair somewhere, but I didn't see anything. I sat on the nearest bench and held my face in my hands. He could be anywhere in London. My arm started to throb and my body started to feel numb. I wanted to scream but the sound wouldn't come out of my mouth. I closed my eyes, I knew Voldemort had something to do with this.

Voldemort was very angry.

"Wheres the girl?" Voldemort asked angrily. "I ordered for both of them to be here."

"We could not find her my lord," Lucius Malfoy responded. Harry was on one side of him and Draco on the other. "That idiot," I thought.

"Find her, we can not complete the job without the both of them," Voldemort demanded.

"Yes my lord," Lucius said. Just as he said that I knew exactly where they were, but to get Harry I needed help. I Disarpated outside the grounds of Hogwarts because I knew Aparation to get in or out. I ran inside the gates and started searching for members of the DA, the first people I saw were Neville, Ginny, and Luna.

"I need your help," I said.

**LYRA'S POV**

"Jeez it's been like two hours, where is Selina?" I asked.

"Maybe we should just start heading back to camp," Annabeth suggested, " I'll call Selina." She dialed Selina's number on the new cell phone Ethan had made for her. It was a type of phone that didn't send signals to monsters when we use it.

"Hello," Selina whispered.

"Selina, where are you it's been like two hours, what should we do, should we wait or head back to camp?" Annabeth asked.

"Just head back to camp, I have to go. Be Safe." Selina said, then hung up the phone. Right when Annabeth got off the phone,my phone rang.

"Hello," I answered.

"Lyra hey it's Grover, Are you going to be coming back to camp soon?" he asked.

"Yeah we were about to leave London now, why?" I replied

"We need you to go to Hell, Michigan to pick up a new demigod. Her name is Jenna Perry, her friend Terah the saytr just got to camp and said she is still there could you do that please?" he asked.

"Yeah we can do that," I replied.

"Thanks, got to go, bye."  
"Bye." We were about to leave London when we saw a familiar face.

"Nico what are you doing here?" I said giving him a quick hug. Annabeth did the same.

"I was trying to find out more about my 'brother' Voldemort." he replied.

"Before you do that could you give us a quick favor?" Annabeth asked.

"Um Sure," he answered.

"Could you shadow travel us to Hell, Michigan?" He just stuck out his hands for us to take then we were gone.

"Welcome to Hell, Michigan," Nico said. We were standing in the middle of a park. A girl was sitting on a swing. she had short curly brown hair. She was wearing a big purple shirt and a pair of green skinny jeans. She had pale skin but not pale like she was unhealthy but pale like she eats alot of fruit. We walked over to her.

"Is your name Jenna Perry?" I asked her.

"Yes," she replied.

"We need you to come with us. We hear you are a demigod so we need you to come back to camp with us," Annabeth said. She just stared at us like we are crazy.

"What are you talking about? What is a demigod?" She asked confused.

"You are the daughter of one of the Greek gods or goddesses," Annabeth explained, "like us."

**(A:N- YES! I'm finally done with chapter 8. It is my longest chapter)**


	9. Chapter 9

**SELINA 'S POV(A:N EXCITING ENDING: IM SO ROMANTIC-THIS MAY NOT BE EXPECTED)**

"Are we talking broomsticks or are we Aprating?" I asked.

"Broomsticks," Ginny replied.

"Aprating," Luna repiled dreamily.

"Broomsticks," Neville whimpered. What a scardy cat.

"Oh yeah I forgot you guys have never Aprated before," I said.

"How do you know how to Aprat?" Ginny asked.

"I lived in America, we didn't have rules," I responded.

"Accio Brooms," I said. "Oh, Harry's firebolt." So we got on our brooms and flwe to the Malfoy's Manor. I hadn't flown in so long I forgot how beautiful the view was. It's like riding a hippogrif. I miss Buckbeak. He is the best hippogriff ever. All of a sudden it got dark and cold. It felt like all happiness had been sucked out of the world. Huge, black, hooded figures started coming out of the darkness. Ginny and Nevelle screamed while Luna looked at them in awe.

"EXPECTO PATONUM!" I screamed. I tried to think of something happy but nothing came to mind. All I got from my wand was a small, white blur. I took a deep breath. I thought of the first time I had ever gone to Hogwarts.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I screamed again. This time my full patonus appeared this time. I used all my strenght for that last spell. The dementors started to go away but I knew that if i let go, they would come back. Luckily Ginny helped me.

"EXPECTO PARONUM!" Ginny screamed. Ginny's horse started to soar next to my doe. Luna followed our actions. Her rabbit soared next to Ginny's horse. I put down my wand, I thought there was enough power between the two. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a second. The second turned to minutes and I started to plummet down. I was lucky enough that Nevelle was right by my side. my shirt while firebolt fell towards the ground.

"Accio firebolt," Nevelle screamed. Then my broomstick was floating beside us.

"Selina, Selina, Selina, Selina," Nevelle was calling my name, but everytime he called his call became quieter and quieter.

"Selina, wake up," Luna said, "she's probably got nargles in her eyes she can't hear very well." The three of them jumped, but not because I laughed, but that isn't why they jumped. A door opened across the hall. It was Draco. I flinched at the sight of him. He took his wand out.

"What are you thre doing here?" He asked. He looked back and forth between the three. "I need answers or I will go and tell the others." Luna just sat there with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"We're here to resue Harry," Luna said.

"And what makes you think I will let you get away with that?" He asked. Draco looked at the ground and saw me laying there. His expression quickly turned soft and worried.

"Selina," he whispered.

"Hi," I said in a hushed tone. He helped me off the ground. He held me close in his arms and whispered,

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to rescue Harry, What are you doing here?"

"I live here," he said laughing. Nevelle just looked at as with his mouth wide open, confused child he is.

"Please help us save Harry," I said.

"I would do anything for you," He replied. "Hold on I will go get him." He let me go and ran out of the room, but we could hezr him across the hall.

"Is it my turn to torture the little git?" Draco yelled.

"Yes," two men said. I could see them leave the room Harry was in. Draco took him out as soon as he knew that they wouldn't be able to see what he was doing. As soon as Harry saw me, he ran over to me and gave me a huge hug. After me he did the same to Ginny and Luna, then he shook Nevelle's hand.

"You guys go, I'll be out in a minute, I just have to talk to Draco," I said.

"Thanks for everything you have done for us," I said hugging him. I was starting to fall head over heals for him again. He was so hansome, and when he is around me, he didn't act cruel.

"I've almost forgotten how beautiful you are," he complemented me running his hand through my hair while his other hand traced the outside of my body. "I still and and always will love you." I grabbed his neck and pulled his head down to mine.

"I love you," I whispered. Then I kissed him. I now remembered the warmth of his breath on my skin as he kissed me. His tounge traced my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth a little so he could. I forgot how right all of this ever felt. Him. Me. Together. It just felt like this was how it should be and stay. I kept kissing him for a long time. He pushed me against the wall so down his body was pressed against mine. His hand was on the small of my back. I could feel my shirt wading up a little byt right now I didn't care at all. His lips left mine but they never left my body. I could feel him kissing my jaw line and then my neck. It felt so releaving. I loved him and this is what I wanted but I needed to get back to camp. If Harry doesn't get there quick the death eaters will kill him sucessfully. Draco's lips came back up to mine. I kissed him for a minute. But that is as long as it lasted until sadfully I had to pull away.

"I-I have to go, I have to get Harry to New York before your dad or anyone finds out that he is gone." I gave Draco one last kiss.

"Thanks for everything," I said. I kissed my hand and blew him the imaginary kiss then I jumped out of the window and onto my broom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Please Review... ENJOY!  
**

**SELINA'S POV**

I jumped out of the window and landed on my broom.

"OK, you guys ca go back to Hogwarts, I have to take Harry somewhere other then here, no questions, go," I demanded. They followed my command and left. Harry just stared at me. "Let's go," I said.

"Where are we going?" He asked. I looked at him and I could feel the tears rimming my eyes.

"The only place that is safe for you right now," I repined. We just rode in silence. We were flying over the Atlantic ocean to get to America. Harry's eyes were beginning to flutter from being so exhausted. I grabbed a cup out of the small bag Hermione had given me for my birthday. It looked small but it could carry almost anything. I got the cup and used my wand to fill it up with water. I got closer to Harry and threw the water at him. Thank the gods that woke him up.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily.

"Well I was trying to wake you up to you don't plummet to you death," I replied. He quickly awoken after I said that. By broom we were probably only thirty minutes from camp.

"Land right there," I yelled over the wind. We landed out brooms right outside the borders of the camp. "You'll be safe here." Harry nodded in agreement. Annabeth and Percy were waiting at the border for us.

"Let Harry Potter and Selina Starfire enter," Annabeth said. She was giving us permission to go into the camp.

"Percy, this is Harry," I said. Percy shook Harry's hand.

"Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon," he introduced himself.

"Harry Potter," Harry replied.

**LYRA'S POV**

It was good being back at camp finally. Grover must have been busy when we were gone. I had already met three new campers. One of them was in my cabin. Her name was Annabella. She had the trademark Athena looks but was really pretty. Her blond curls fell to the middle of her back. Her stormy gray eyes were fierce but sweet and warm at the same time.

"Hi," Annabella said, "I'm Annabella." She had a really strong southern accent.

"Hey, I'm Lyra," I replied,"where are you from?"

"North Carolina," She answered. That would explain her strong southern accent. After talking to Annabella for a while I went to talk to Jenna and see how she was adjusting to camp.

"Hey," I called walking into the Dionysus cabin. "How's things going here?" She looked up at me her eyes a little red and puffy and turned back to her things.

"Fine," she replied without looking up from her stuff.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No," she replied. She pulled a piece of papyrus out of her pocket and looked at her watch. "I'm late for archery." She left the cabin with out another word. I really wonder what was wrong with her, she had been here for like a couple days what could be wrong. I just decided I would worry about it later. I have things to do, people. I really don't. I had free time and I couldn't find anyone to talk to or walk around with. It was like I was the only one in this camp right now. Out of boredness I just started to randomly walk around camp. I wonder where Zeba is right now. I walked back to our cabin. She was there thankfully.

"Zeba," I yelled running to her. I gave her a huge hug. "I missed you so much." She hugged me back and told me she missed me to. I stepped back to take a good look at my younger sister and yet again her apperance changed. she had a bandage around her wrist and stiches on her forehead. She's my little warrior. Her hair changed to. She had blonde and brown underneath. It looked good on her.

"Jeez, what's happened to you?" I asked her.

" I got all banged up in sword fighting yesterday, I fought this new girl from the Hades cabin, WOW she can fight," she replied. Just then a girl with black hair and dark, almost black, eyes walked into our cabin.

"Hey Anna, This is my sister Lyra," Zeba said pointing at me.

"Hi," I said shaking her hand.

"Hey Zeba, we are going to be late for archery, so we better go," Anna said. "It was great meeting you." They left and I was alone in our cabin once again.

"I'll just go and take a walk around camp," I thought to myself. I left our cabin. Camp still felt like a ghost town. To quiet then normal. There were some little kids chasing each other around but where was everybody else. I hadn't even seen Chiron or Mr. D yet today. I looked up at the sky. In the outside world it was raining. Rain couldn't pass through to camp because of the magical boundaries. I actually hadn't seen rain for the longest time. I walked to the entrance of the camp and stuck my hand through the border. I could feel the cold but soothing feel of the rain on my hand. I looked at my watch. I still had like an hour before free time was over. I started to step outside the magical borders, but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice asked. I turned around to see one of my good friends Alex. He was another son of Poseidon.

"I was just going to step outside the boundaries," I said, "you know feel the rain."

"Have fun with that," Alex said and walked off. Alex had black hair, and sea green eyes. He reminded me a lot of Percy, but younger and shorter. Alex is twelve. I know he's young. But he is like a younger brother to me. He got on my nerves sometimes, teased me, you know typical brother stuff. Gods, I really wonder where everyone was. I went outside. WOW. I didn't think the rain was coming down so hard. I felt immediately drenched, but I didn't care. I started running around in the grass and doing cartwheels all over the place. I was enjoying this very much. I sat down on the grass to catch my breath. I saw some lady walking or should I say slithering up the road. She was getting closer to me and I could start to make out what she looked like. She has green scaly skin and two tails instead of legs. I was so scared. I was frozen to the ground. My breathing felt heavier and my heart was racing. She was now towering over me, her ugly, yellow eyes burning holes into my head. I tried to scream but I couldn't find the sound to come out of my mouth. I tried to ran but she grabbed me by the back of my shirt.

"Let me go," I screamed. The thing hissled at me bareing her yellow fangs. I screamed louder. "HELP!" I tried to reach down to my sock so I could get my knife but every time I moved her grip tightened, and I could feel her long claws digging into my flesh. "OW!" I screamed. Even without me struggling to get out of her murderous grip she started to clenched harder.

"AUGH!" I screamed out in pain. She was holding me high in the air. I could feel the blood trickling down my back as I started to drift into unconsciousness. Before I was completely unconscious I could hear someone scream my name. Then after that I was gone.

When I was unconscious I had a terrible nightmare. That lady that captured me got me before anyone noticed and dragged me down the street. The scene changed after that. I was now in a dark cave trapped in a cage. I had a terrible headache and could hear voice talking about me.

"Did you get the girl?" the voice asked.

"Yesssss Masssster," another voice replied in a snake like voice. Before anything else could happen I woke up in a could sweat. I think I also might have scared myself to wake up, because I screamed. I was in the infirmary and everybody around my bed looked started and worried. All of my closest friends were there. Cody, Katie, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Zeba. All the people I cared about even my mother. I was so glad to see them all. I felt very sore though. I could feel a sharp pain in my back. I cringed at the feel of it and started weeping. Annabeth quickly gave me Ambrosia and Nectar. That's all I remember from that day

**3 DAYS LATER**

I woke up still in the infirmary. My sister was sitting in a chair next to my bed sleeping letting out quiet snores. I felt bad I had to wake her up.

"Zeba, wake up," I said shaking her. She woke up, rubbed her eyes, and yawned.

"Hey, your finally awake," she replied.

"How long was I unconscious?" I asked. She yawned stretching and responded to my question.

"Since you last woke up three days, but you have been in the infirmary for a week now."

"Why have I been in for so long?" I asked.

"Because the monster had poison on it's claws, it made you really sick," she answered, "I'll be right back." Zeba got up fro, the chair she was sitting in and went to talk to someone. She wasn't there for very long though until she camp back to me.

"You can leave today if you want to," she said. I immediatly got out of bed, but I got up way to fast. My right leg was numb and I fell back onto my bed.

"Ugh!" I sighed angrily. Zeba handed me a pair of crutches.

"You might need these for awhile." I took the crutches, and hopped out of the infirmary. Seeing the sun for the first time in a week isn't a good feeling for your eyes. I feel off my crutches a few times, but I got used to it after awhile.


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**ok SO it is taking me a really long time to write and type chapter 11 and I am so sorry.. BUT I HAVE A LIFE OR DEATH QUESTION.. **

**OK so Thanks to my lovely fanfiction BESTIE.. Fragrance-Of-The-Paradox(: we say that poor single Harry Potter should get together with the ol' mighty Thalia Grace Daughter of Zeus and Lueutenant of Artemis? I think they would be great JUST SAYIN'(:**

WHAT DO YOU THINK?

**IF YOU THINK YES CLICK THE CUTE LITTLE BLUE REVIEW BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE AND SAY:**

**OH YEAH DUDE(: HARRY AND THALIA WOULD BE AMMMMAAAZZZZIIIIINNNNGGG! ok not the many ! point. haha(:**

**-OR- **

**you could be like SelinaTheBrains who thinks oh no girl.. to much POWER!**

**I VOTE OHHHH YEAH DUDE!**


	12. Chapter 11

**(A:N- I'm finally done with chapter 11. I'm sorry but it isn't very long so yeah but enjoy:])**

**CHAPTER 11**

After resting for awhile longer my legs regained feeling. I didn't have to use those bloody crutches anymore, thank the gods. I was still kinda sore. Chiron wouldn't let me participate in any activites except for the greek classess. Luckily I still got to watch the sword tournements.

**3 WEEKS LATER**

I was watching a battle between my sister and that new Hades girl. Whoa! Anna is really good. Chiron is finally letting me do activites again. I never actually thought I would like this stuff nevertheless miss it. I was facing against Connor Stoll. He bet we five drachmas that he would beat me after I was healed. He was an okay fighter I guess. Of course I won.

"Great job Connor," I told him.

**ANNABETH'S POV**

"And that's how I got Harry back to camp," Selina finished. I was speechless. What I didn't understand is why she hadn't told me sooner.

"I don't trust this Draco character at all," I replied.

As Selina started to go pink she yelled, "How can you not trust him? He saved my brother for me. Why don't you trust him?" I was amazed she actually yelled at me.

"Look Annabeth, I'm sorry, but you have to trust him."

"Why should I?" I asked.

"Because. Just please for me?" Selina whined. I just agreed and walked away.

"We can't leave them alone anymore, we have to try to protect them from these weird people called 'deatheaters'," I explained to Lyra. She put her hand on her hip and sighed.

"What are we going to do?" Lyra asked.

"I guess they will have to just have to stay in our cabin,"

"Why do they have to stay in our cabin?" Lyra asked angrily. I smirked at her.

"Because we are supposd to protect them, Chiron's orders. Now stop whining and suck it up," I replied.

**SELINA'S POV**

I was sitting in the Athena cabin thinking of a way to get Harry out of here on to Saint Mungo's. Harry is under Imperes curse and he needs to be cured before he does anything stupid. Harry was sleeping in the bunk next to mine. I was staring at him to see if i could figure out a way to get him out of here. He started to turn and wake up. He opened his looked at me.

"Afternoon sunshine," I said. He laughed and got out of bed. I looked into his eyes and I was scared. It looked like he was going to attack me any second. I took my wand out just in case. Nobody wlse was in the Athena cabin so I figured if I left no one would miss us right away. I heard someone tapping on the window so I turned around to see who it was. I didn't see anyone so I started to pack up my things.

"So do you think you are going to be ready to go soon?" I asked Harry. I didn't get a response. "Harry...Harry?" Still no answer. I turned arounf and he was gone. I looked out the window and saw Harry running past the Hera cabin towards the forest. I was debating on weather I should go after him or not.

I secided I probably should chase after him. I saw him with a hooded black figure.

"HOLY ZEUS," I whispered.

**(I NEED REVIEWS PLEASE! Weellll SelinaTheBrains wants some credit for her amazing writing about her POV. She is an amzing writer so review for this chic!)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**LYRA'S POV**

I stormed into the Big House. I did not want to be sleeping in the same cabin as Harry Potter. He just makes me feel uneasy and I didn't exactly know why. Even though I was fuming with anger, I walked into Chiron's pffice sweetly.

"Chiron would it be okay if I stayed in the Zeus's cabin until the wizards leave?" I asked. Chiron stroked his beard thinking of his answer.

Chiron looked at me and said, " I guess that would be best until they leave, but just this one." I smilled. "Go pack your things. You must follow your schudule and still sit at the Athena table. Follow all the rules."  
"I promise I will, you can count on me," I replied. I ran out of the Big House towards my cabin. I was running so fast everything blurred past me. Unfortunetly I was running so fast I could slow down in time to avoid colliding with Selina.

"Ow-w!" She said pushing me off of her. "What are all happy?"

"Because I get to stay in Cody's cabin until you guys leave. No offense to you. It's your brother I'm worried about," I replied. She just looked at me in amazement and stormed off muttering to herself. I wasn't going to let ruin this day. I started to running towards my cabin again. I burst through the doors on the Athena cabin to notice nobody was there. I ran a list through my mind to see what I need. Knowing me its kinda a lot. I'm only packing a weeks worth of stuff and I'll come restock every weekend.

-3 pairs of pajams. Check.

-weeks worth of clothes. Check.

-Apple laptop(one of Daedalus's, he sent it to me before he faded). Check.

-Monster proof cell phone and charger. Check.

-toothbrush and toothpaste. Check.

-Teddy bear(Shhhh! It was from my father so don't judge me).Check.

-hairbrush and makeup. Check.

notebook and pencils. Check.

-Golden drachmas. Check.

-Supply of Nectar and Ambrosia(gods healing food). Check,

I was ready to go.

I walked over to the Zeus cabin. When I walked in I saw Cody sleeping on his bunk. AWW how cute. He is adorable when he sleeps. I got on the top bunk and layed down. As soon as I just my eyes, I fell asleep.

Of course like a normal demigod, I had nightmares when I slept. Well I guess it wasn't really a nightmare it was more of a glimpse of the future. It wasn't pleasant. I know sometime soon for a fact, that we are going into full battle with those evil wizard people.

In my dream I could smell death in the air and burning flesh. Wizards were trying to zap demigods with there wands, demigods trying to get close enough to stab them without getting killed themselves. This is going to be a deadly battle. Honestly though I didn't know if this was how it was actually going to be though.

**Ok so what did you think?  
I'm uber sorry that it was so short..**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I need some reviews on Selina's POV.. SHe needddsss some please.. thanks..(:**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**~2 DAYS LATER~ ~LYRA'S POV~**

I woke up to shaking me and saying my name.

"Lyra, Lyra wake up," Cody saying quietly. I opened and looked at the alarm clock, 7 A.M. I groaned and got out of bed.

"Morning Sunshine," I said to Cody. He pulled me into a hug and I rested my head on his chest. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Okay," Cody replied. I walked to the small bathroom with all the things I needed. When I was done I dried my long strawberry blonde hair and put it into a loose ponytail. I had on a pair of short cotton shorts and my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. By the time I got out of the bathroom Cody had already cleaned up the cabin. He even made my bed for me. How sweet of him.

"Anything you need me to do?" I asked him. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Nope, I got it. Do you want some breakfast?" He asked sticking out his hand for me to take. I agreed and took his hand. We walked to the dining pavillion to eat. Most of the time we just walked in silence, but thank the gods it wasn't really akward.

Cody broke silence the silence and asked "so can you sit at my table or do you still have to sit at the Athena table?"

"Chiron told me I have to sit at my table," I replied. Cody just nodded. Cody kissed me on the cheek before we went our different way to our tables. Luckily people like Cody and Percy who used to be only children. Zeus, Hades, and Posideon ended the treaty between about having children with mortals. I was in a trance when Zeba started snapping her fingers in my face trying to get my attention.

"Lyra, hey," Zeba said.

"What,huh?" I asked dazily. Zeba started a conversation about the strawberry fields, making herself sound like such a Demeter kid. Lately I had been picking strawberries a lot, I thought it was to see Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner together. Katie was one of my best friends and it was funny but weird to see her dating Travis. But they are cute together so whatever.

Usually I gardened with my friends Josie, daughter of Apollo. That girl always has those headphones in her ears and an ipod near by. Thanks to her dad. A couple of the Hephestus kids they made cell phones that are monster proff so Camp has gone mobile.

As I thought I mentioned I am in the fields with Josie. Of course like always she was listening to her ipod and singing along to the music.

"Some day I'll be livin' in a big ol' city," she sang the song Mean by Taylor Swift. I didn't mind listening to her though. She has an absoultly beautiful voice. My phone buzzed inside my pocket and I checked it and it told me it was time for archery. I said goodbye to Josie and left the fields.

I sprinted towards the Athena cabin to get my bow and arrows. I walked in, only one other person was in there, Harry.

"Oh my gods," I said suprised. Harry stood up from the bunk he was laying on.

"Hi," he said. I didn't say anything I just waved. He kept talking to me but I kinda tuned him out. Well that was until I heard Thalia's name.

**(A:N ok so i hate authors notes but i have to say... what you are about to read is frm likeeee harry's last POV so i dont know but enjoys(: )**

**Harry's POV **

I ran into the dark forest of Camp Half-Blood. I saw black hooded figure outside and followed it. As we ran aways into the forest, it stopped. The things shrunk down to my height and took of his hood. I was amazed by who is was.

"Jackson?" I said suprised. "What are you doing here? How did you even get here?"

"FLLO, what else?" he asked saracsticly. Just as he said that Selina popped uo behind us. Jackson turned around to face her. "Selina," he said at a whisper. She turned around and ran away. "Wha-"Jackson started to say but I cut him off.

"I have no clue."

**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER**

Jackson was walking around trying to find Selina, but she is probably hiding in a tree somewhere or something. I was running around to find something to do. I was pretty sure some tree naiads thought I was playing tag with them because they were chasing me. I finally found Selina sitting behind a tree. Typical Selina. I chuckled.

**OK I KNOW IT WAS PRETTY SHORT BUT IT WAS ALL I COULD COME UP WITH..FOR ALL OF YOU WHO WANT THALIAXHARRY THE NEXT CHAPTERS BEGINNING IS GOING TO BE THALIA'S POV.. SO BE EXCITED(: SO YEAH 3 DAY WEEKEND SO I MIGHT TRY TO FINISH THE NEXT CHAPTER. REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW! THERE MAY BE PRIZES! YEAH PROLLY NOT BAHHAHAHAHAH *evil laugh*(;**


	15. Chapter 14

**Well I thought I'd just say now I don't own PJO. I meant to say it a long time. But I do own anyone not in PJO I do own. **

**Jenna Perry, daughter of Dionysus, totally awesome chic :) she's in this chapter. Dedicated to Fragrance-of-the-Paradox. :)**

Chapter 14- Thalia's POV!

Raymond Fritz. Twelve years old. Son the Dionysus. He was killed by Luke, stabbed from behind. Jenna Perry, also the daughter of Dionysus was laying over her brother sobbing. Luke was standing in front of them with big eyes and his face a ghostly white, a dagger in hand drenched in blood. I looked at the motionless boy on the ground, then back at Luke.

Jenna sat staring at her brother, shoulders shaking uncontrollably. I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. She immediately pushed me away.

"No! I'M NOT TALKING TO ANYONE UNTIL THIS JERK GET'S WHAT'S COMING TO HIM!" She screamed. Her goldish-purple irises flared and you could see the death in her eyes. I backed off a little. She looked like she was in a lot of pain. She started to violently sob in to my shoulder. "He was just so young," she stuttered. "h-he had his whole life ahead." She put her face in her hands and dropped to her knees. Luke was still standing there staring at Raymond.

"What had I done?" Luke whispered. Jenna walked over to Luke and slapped him across the cheek. His face now red from where she slapped him.

"You murdered an innocent kid you jerk," she screamed in his face. "You have no right to be here. You killed your own kind." Luke's eyes were big with shock. Jenna was on the ground again sitting cross-legged by her dead brother. After she wiped the remaining tears away she got off the dirt and wiped the dust of her green skinny jeans.

"I'm going to get Chiron to tell him to get a proper Stroud ready." Jenna sniffled.

"Ok, I'll wait here until you get back."  
"Thanks Thalia." As Jenna turned to leave, she made a very naughty signal with her hands towards Luke.

"Why that little b-"Luke yelled and started to walk towards her but I stopped him. Looking into his eyes I saw the flash of gold.

"Luke, stop," I yelled. He was breathing heavily. "What is your problem lately?" he looked at me and I noticed again the gold still flooding through his eyes. "What's wrong Luke?" I touched his face but he turned away putting my hand back at my side.

"I'm not the same Luke you used to know Thalia Grace," he responded quietly. He turned on his heels and ran away quick.

A moment after Luke left Jenna came back with Chiron galloping behind her. Along with her father in his leopard print jumpsuit and Diet Coke. I left because I decided that this was something that they needed to work out. I turned back to look at them and Jenna was hugging her father and he was hugging her back. Wow! I didn't know Dionysus actually felt love towards other people unless they were pretty maidens, but then again that is his daughter. My sister Nevaeh came up to me. She was one of the newer demigods. For a daughter of Zeus, she was definitely the odd ball out of us. Instead of pitch black hair like the rest of us, she has beach blonde hair with black undertones. But she did have the striking electric blue eyes like we did. Like a few of us she has a lightning bolt mark. It symbolizes that we have special abilities. There were only three girls in the Zeus cabin and we were the only ones who had them, Nevaeh, Jay Lynn, and I. Mine was on my wrist, Jay Lynn's was on her stomach, and Nevaeh's was in the middle of her back.

As far as powers go we could all shoot lightning out of our hands. Jay Lynn was a little different though. Like our father, if she was angry with someone she could make a storm cloud appear above their heads. She is a devilish little six year old.

But about Nevaeh, she is pretty extraordinary. She isn't afraid of anyone or anything. So I wouldn't mess with her if I were you. Nevaeh is attached to the hip with Selina Starfire if Lyra isn't around. That's how I met Selina's brother Harry. They were both wizards.

3 days after Thalia and Harry meet.

I have been talking to this Harry Potter kid and he is actually pretty cool for not being a demigod. He has shown me some pretty awesome stuff with his wand. All the spell he has to do at Hogwarts. But anyways, today is July fourteenth. Hannah and Hailey's fifteenth birthday. They were twin daughters of Aphrodite so Chiron was letting them throw a huge fifteenth birthday extravaganza. Aphrodite was actually at camp working her pink magic. It looks like Barbie's threw up all over the camp. On the bright side though, we don't have to do any activities today. Everyone was hanging out at the beach kind of like a pre-party. Accept the twins had to help their mom decorate for their party. I laughed at them because they kept complaining about having to help. I was on my way to the beach when I heard a voice calling my name. The first call I didn't turn around. They called again.  
"Thalia." I turned around to see it was Harry. I smiled and waved.

"Afternoon," I replied.

"Are you going to the girls' party?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I love to go and make fun of how ditzy they always act." Harry laughed at my comment.

**Hahahaha cliffy….I'll talk more bout the party in the next chapter. **

**Reviews are always appreciated.**

**I hate to say it but I prolly need them to become a better writer.**

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED! There I said it LOL**

**So yeah that is all enjoy!**

**-Brianna(LyraTheBeauty)**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Lyra's POV

I was actually pretty excited for this party. I was going with the best guy wearing the best dress. There was a rule to not look better then the birthday girls but that wasn't happening. I look great!

When I got to the amphitheatre, the party was already going, for most of us anyway; Jenna was still a little down about younger half-brother. He just reminded her so much of her younger brother back home in Michigan. I saw her in the corner, small tears rolling down her cheeks. I started to move towards her but Selina and some spiky-haired blonde kid where already there.

Jenna's boyfriend Gabriel from the Apollo cabin came up to them and took a seat on the ground next to Jenna wrapping his arm around her shoulders, leaning over and kissing her cheek. Gabriel had tan skin, and bronze colored hair. Every time I had ever talked to him, I felt like I could see the stars of night in his dark midnight blue eyes. Gabriel was trying to pull Jenna up from the ground but she wouldn't budge. He leaned down and whispered something in his ear, then she got up and rested her head on his shoulders wrapping her arms around his neck and he wrapping his arms around her waist.

Josie was jumping all around, bouncing from person to person. Gods, that girl had so much energy. A group of kids from the Apollo cabin, go figure, where sing and playing on stage as the entertainment of the party. The stage was decorated with pink and purple streamers with a banner that said, 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HAILEY AND HANNAH.'

Cody was over talking to a couple of his friends and I was just pretty much standing there. Thalia came up behind me with Annabeth, Percy, and Nico.

"Hey guys," I said giving my round of hugs to everyone. We all started talking about how Voldemort was planning on invading camp but Hades was trying to stop him. Nico looked so furious. I'd actually never really seen this side of him. Nico is one of my best guy friends and he never really gets angry when I'm around him, he actually smiles.

The party was pretty fantastic. Some kids you could tell filled there goblets up with things that they weren't supposed to have.

Josie came up to me with a goblet in her hand, acting like a total nut case.

"Hey Zeba," she said resting her arm on my shoulder." Connor gave me this bubbly juice and now I'm all happy," she said, her voice getting higher with every word. Oh my gods Connor would so do something like that. Josie then passed out of the floor.

"She's gonna have a headache in the morning," Percy said. We all started laughing our heads off. We danced for half the night. I slowed danced with Cody on the slow song and just danced with everyone on the others.

I saw Selina with this spiky-haired blonde kid, and she actually looked…happier.

**SELINA'S POV**

I felt like crap. Since it was a party I had to at least look happy, but it's easier said then done. Harry's been getting worse and worse everyday. He was always arguing with me and sometimes he even tried to hit me. Ever since Voldemort put him under the Imperious curse, he's been acting more and more like Voldy. I could feel it sometimes myself. All that anger was just like a little ball in my chest. I wanted to get it out, but I didn't want to hurt others. I have been put under the Imperious curse before, but since Jackson was the one who did it I was able to let it go easily. We have to do something.

**Ok people I'm sorry that this isn't a very long chapter and Yeah... I hoped you enjoyed it:)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please.**

**flames accepted!**


	17. Chapter 16Nico's POV

Chapter 16-Nico's POV

I woke up from a strange dream and in it; I stayed the night in the Aphrodite cabin. We partied until we couldn't stand, pink sparkles where everywhere, and I was dressed like Justin Bieber. I put my pillow over my face, it wasn't as dark as it usually was, and it actually smelt flowery. I took the pillow off my face and sat up in bed. I looked around to notice I actually was in the Aphrodite cabin. I turned my head and Jaycee Martin was lying next to me still asleep and with the obvious sign of a hangover. I looked at my clothes and gasped in shock. I actually did look like Justin Bieber. Oh my Rowling. I needed a mirror fast. Since I was in the Aphrodite cabin I knew there wasn't one far away.

When I saw that I looked like Justin Bieber I wanted to scream, "aughh! GAYBOY!" I was still standing in front of the mirror when Jaycee came over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. She was now stepping in front of me her back against the mirror, her wrapping her arms around my neck. She pulled her mouth up to my ear.

She whispered, "Nico, come back to bed." She was running her finger down my chest.

"Actually," I said unwrapping her arms from my neck, "I think I'm going to go get some fresh air."

"Oh, then I'll come with you," Jaycee whispered.

"No no, you need your beauty sleep." She lazily walked back to her bunk instantly falling asleep once her head hit the pillow. I hurriedly ran out of the Barbie's cabin running into one of Aphrodite's son's. "I'm sorry for this, I really am."

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For all this," I replied gesturing towards the cabin.

"Eh, you get used to it." I rolled my eyes and walked away. I looked out towards the trees in the woods. There was a girl with dark hair laid against a tree and that one red headed wizard girl. The girl was laughing her head off. As I got closer I saw Travis coming out from behind the tree with a permanent marker in his hand.

"Really Travis," I said. He didn't turn around until he finished the mustache on the girls face. "Leave the poor girl alone."

"Ugh, Nico you always have to ruin perfectly good pranks," he whined. "And I'll see you later." He winked at Selina and she giggled.

"What happened here?" I asked.

"What happened to you?" She asked still laughing and pointing at my clothes.

"I got Bieber-fied by the Aphrodite girls, so don't laugh." I replied.

"You're the one that got fried last night," Selina said. I looked down at the girl against the tree. She now had a walrus style mustache drawn onto her face.

"I want to be a nice person and get this crap off her face before she wakes up." The girl started to blink her eyes and wake up. I grabbed her bridal style and took her to the Aphrodite cabin. Jaycee was standing in the doorway, still in her robe and slippers. "Jaycee, could you get the stuff off her face?" I asked.

"Sure Nico, anything for you." She was fully conscious now.

"Last thing I remember was talking to Lyra, and then I fell over," she mumbled.

"Josie, do you know what's on your face?" Jaycee smirked. Josie turned around on her chair to look into one of the many mirrors.

"Oh my gods. What the heck is on my face?"

"Oh, Travis drew a mustache on your face," Jaycee said happily. "And if you lift up your arm I think there is something there to." Josie lifted her arm to examine the neat block print that went from her armpit to her elbow. Selina was here, now she's gone, she left her name to turn you on.

"Really Selina, why?" Selina shrugged her shoulders and left the cabin. "Ugh, I have to get this stuff off," she said panicky. "Jaycee, my favorite cousin ever. Please help me get this off. " I was watching the girls get the ink of Josie's body. I have always know her I just never talked to her. I now realized how beautiful she was. How her honey colored hair fell down her back, how her blue eyes shine from the sunlight. Oh my gods. I was falling in love with the cousin of the girl I slept over with last night. I mentally face palmed myself. Jaycee looked up at me smiling.

"So, Jaycee what happened last night?" Josie asked eyeing me.

Jaycee giggled and responded, "Nico and I just had a little fun, that's all." I watched the way that Josie's perfect smile fell when she heard that. She looked down at her hands then quickly looked up angrily at Jaycee.

"Jaycee Lynn Martin, you know it is against the rules to have a guy sleep over. You are gonna get yourself kicked out of camp or something. Gods, you daughters of Aphrodite," she mumbled angrily. All the ink was off of Josie when the lunch horn blew. Josie started to walk towards the door.

"Hey," I said grabbing her hand. Electricity flew through threw my whole body. "Can I walk your to lunch?" Jaycee gasped.

"Nico, you're my boyfriend. Why don't you want to take me to lunch?" She asked confused. I looked at Josie.

I asked, "may I?"

"Yes please."

"Jaycee," I started still grasping Josie's hand. "We, we were never anything. I was never your boyfriend. I was like hammered last night. And I take back all that I did last night. I would love to take your cousin to lunch. Josie will you go to lunch with me?" She looked between Jaycee and I.

"Nico I would absolutely love to walk to lunch with you," she said intertwine her fingers with mine.

A:N/

Ok so I'm really sorry that I haven't uploaded in a realllllyyyy long time. Summer should catch me up a lil bit. Between moving and friends and family and everything. I just haven't had a lot of time haha. So yes I will try to upload quicker. Next chapter will be Josie's POV. I know she isn't a big character but she is now lol NICOXJOSIE(:


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Josie's POV.

For a son of Hades, Nico was really nice. Everyone was surprised actually that someone as calm and quiet as Nico would be with someone as full of energy and bubbly as me. Things like that don't happen every day you know! Anyways, Nico and I were walking out from the lunch hall, holding hands of course, and it seemed oddly cold. Outside the barrier, it was raining, but that usually didn't affect us here. Huh, weird. Nico could tell I was cold and gave me his purple sweatshirt. He hadn't changed his Bieberness yet. Gods that kid is sweet. Behind us, a couple of girls were gossiping.

"So are they like, a thing now?" one of them said.

"I don't know. I heard he had some fun with her cousin last night." The other said.

"But, Jaycee's so nice and he's so…eww."

"Well, maybe he wanted the bad girl type. After all Josie did get wasted at the party."

I was getting a little tired of hearing this. "If you guys want to talk about someone, at least do it when the people you're talking about," I barked while pointing to Nico and me, "aren't in earshot!" The girls looked at each other and walked away. I started to walk, but Nico stopped me.

"Listen, you don't have to get upset over them." He said calmly. "They don't know what they're talking about."

I frowned. "But people talking about us usually mean that we aren't meant to be."

Nico pulled me into a hug. I felt something wet roll down my cheek, but I wasn't crying. I pulled away and could tell that Nico felt something too. I looked up and saw a little rain drop falling from out of nowhere. But we don't get rain at camp! Maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me, but that wasn't it. Selina popped up out of nowhere and scared the crap out of me.

"Sorry." She said. "I really don't like eating lunch with you guys, so I went to one of the gazillion pizza places that they have in New York and I saw that it was raining and I didn't want to wait in the rain for someone to see me so I could get in, so I Apprated. Usually I can't Apprate, but for some reason I was able to! Have either of you guys seen Jackson lately?"

Nico and I shook our heads and she walked away. Something was going on that I didn't know about, but I intended to find out.

Nico and I were not walking into the woods. I kept feeling the small spots of rain falling onto my face.

Aphrodite's POV

I had Nico and Josie on my screen of young demigod couples. They were strolling through the woods, fingers intertwined, and swinging their arms.

"I have to make this the best first day of their relationship," I thought. I poofed to Camp Half-Blood, the first person I saw was Dionysus.

"Hello Mr. D. How are you today?" I asked sweetly. He looked up from his newspaper. His eyes widening.

"Lady Aphrodite, How are you?" He asked very kindly.

"I'm fine thanks for asking. But I came here to ask if you could let rain fall in this spot," I said pointing to the screen of my iPad. I smiled at him.

"I think I can do that," he replied closing his eyes. I could hear the rain falling now in the woods.

"Thanks very, very much," I thanking him smiling wide. And I then poofed back to Olympus.

Josie's POV

Nico and I were still walking through the woods when the thunder rumbled and it started to pour on us but on around us not anywhere else.

We exchanged looks and started giggling. I looked up at the sky and saw the pink streak in the sky showing us that Aphrodite had been near. Nico grabbed my hands and started to swing them with his. Just on cue music came on.

You seem quite nice for a girl with good looks  
And I'm the kinda fellow that'll make you feel better when your life gets shook  
So give it a chance according to your plans  
I bet I'm not number one on your list to kiss, but please understand

You seem quite shy, but you're oh so cute  
And I'm the kind of girl that would love to be yours if you asked me to  
So just take a chance, try to hold my hand  
I swear I'd never let go  
Just let me know if you'd be my man

I really want to come out and tell you  
Oh darling, I love you so  
If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that I'll say no  
Oh darling, just take a chance please  
So we can stay together till hell starts freeze

You seem quite right for a boy like me  
And I wanna know would you treat me well  
Would you treat me like a queen  
Cause I'd like to show you and make you see  
That although we're different type  
We were meant to be

I really want to come out and tell you  
Oh darling, I love you so  
If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that Ill say no  
Oh darling, just take a chance please  
So we can stay together till hell starts freeze

So I gotta ask you,  
I cant be afraid  
I gotta take a chance at love  
So what do you say

Oh darling, I love you so  
If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that Ill say no  
Oh darling, just take a chance please  
So we can stay together till hell starts freeze

Oh darling, I love you so  
If you'd ask me for my heart, there's no way that Ill say no  
Oh darling, just take a chance please  
So we can stay together till hell starts freeze.

Nico looked at me and said, "oh darling I love you so."

I smiled and said, "I love you Nico." I then place a small kiss upon his lips laying my head on his shoulder.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW! please.

-Love yours truly.

Brianna(: (a.k.a. LyraTheBeauty) haha


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Zeba's POV

I noticed things changing around camp, like it getting chilly when it would rain in the outside world or the small wet spots in the grass.

I was standing outside my cabin. I could hear my sister Lyra's voice and a deep male voice. The door was cracked open so I peeked in. It was Nico.

"I'm telling you, the barriers are breaking. That's why the camp's weather has been all jacked up." Nico explained.

"That's impossible, we have the fleece how could something, or someone break the barrier. It's just impossible."

"Well obviously not, Lyra," Nico barked. "These evil wizard people are a lot more powerful then we think they are. We need to train until we know we can defeat them." I then walked through the door. I didn't even realize I was crying until I wiped my face. Nico and Lyra looked at me with worried looks on their faces.

"Zeba, how much of that did you hear?" Lyra asked me, her voice a little shaky.

"All of it," I said at a whisper. "We're all going to die now aren't we?"

"No," Nico said. "Nobody is going to freaking die. We are going to beat these people!" He bolted out the door angrily and I followed thinking I should probably go train.

XXXXXXXX

I felt a sudden chill in the air. I looked up at the sky and saw it was clear outside unlike the past few days. I noticed black shadows surrounding the perimeters of the camp. Selina came running towards me, trying to grab her wand out of her high tops while still sprinting towards me.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" She yelled. A bright white doe soar towards the black figures but bounced off the barriers. "I have to get a better shot from the outside."

"No you can't, it's too dangerous," I cried. "Please, don't."

"I have to, I can handle it," she yelled back wiggling her arm from my grasp. Selina ran out side yelling the spell again. The patronus soared again and this time the figures flied. Selina camp back into camp. She was a little pale and out of breath.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded her head, clutching her side, and sat on the grass putting her head between her knees.

I heard laughter behind me. I turned around to see Harry and Thalia holding hand and laughing at something Harry probably said. I waved at Thalia who waved back. I looked back towards Selina, but she was gone. The dinner horn blew and I walked towards the pavilion. I looked to my table and say Annabeth, Lyra, and Annabella.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

"Howdy," Annabella replied with her think southern accent.

"Have you guys seen Selina?" They shook their heads no.

Selina's POV

"Awe shit."

**Sorry its so short. I promise the next chapter will be better.**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Thalia's POV.

These past few weeks with Harry have been like nothing I'd ever experienced. He was by far the sweetest man on earth, he was also a gentlemen. Chiron allowed Harry to sit at the Zeus table during dinning hours which was nice, we always snuck out after hours and kissed under moonlight and walked through the woods holding hands trying to keep out of sight from the harpies. I didn't know much about it but I knew Harry was under this curse. I knew that every day it got worse and worse, I could tell by the way he acted. When it came to me he seemed to know how to control his anger but I saw the way he acted when we weren't together. He had to leave soon to go to the hospital that would help him. Selina told me a bit about it, telling me I could come and visit him if I wanted and she told me where I will have to go to see him. I seriously thought I was in love with him and I wasn't going to let him go this easily. Of course my father knew what it was like to be in love, I mean he's been in love hundreds maybe thousands of times. A week after Harry left I went up to Olympus. I needed to see him, but how would I get there.

When I got to Olympus I knew exactly how to find my dad. Usually he would be sitting in the throne room because he knows when I am coming.

"Hello Father," I practically yelled. My dad was in his godly form standing twenty feet above me. He shrunk down to his human height still at least a head taller than me.

"Thalia, my dear daughter, what can I do for you today?" he asked his voice booming through the throne room.

"I need you to transport me to him dad, I have to see him." My father knew exactly what I was talking about. He watched over me like he did all of his children. He monitored our every move.

He sighed. "Fine, but I will only do it this time. Thalia I need you to understand how dangerous this can be."

"I understand father." And just like that I was lightning traveling. One day my dad said he was going to teach me. I was the only child who was even interested in lightning travel. One point of the finger, one strike of lightning and I was there in front of Harry's bed.

He was laying there practically motionless, hardly breathing with swirls of magic floating above his head.

As I stood there watching him he started to stir and wake. The swirls above his head started to dim then finally disappear. I pulled a chair up next to his bed and took his hand in mine.

"Thalia, is that you?" he asked still half asleep.

"Yeah, I'm here Harry." The words I said were barely a whisper. I didn't know why but I could barely talk. Tears filled my eyes and soaked my cheeks. It hurt to see him this way. Harry struggled to lift his hand up to my cheek. When he finally touch my cheek he pulled my face down to his.

"I love you Thalia Grace," he whispered. He then pulled my lips to his and kissed me. We just sat like that for a moment. Then his lips started to move. After he kissed me he scooted over so I could lie next to him. I climbed in and wrapped my arms around his abdomen laying my head on his chest. The rise and fall of his chest was slow and his heartbeat was weak.

Selina's POV

The dark, cold look in Draco's gray eyes reminded me of a snowstorm in the middle of winter. He looked at me with pain and sighed. He came close to the wall I was sitting against and touched the chains that were attached to my arms. He then touched my face, carefully running his hands through my hair.

"If you would just do what he said," Draco whispered, "you could be free. You wouldn't have to live in fear anymore. He wouldn't be watching your every move!" He got up and walked over to the middle of the room. He paced back and forth, and looked almost like he was trying to cover every inch of the chamber.

"Draco," I said when he started to bite his nails, "you know that I can't do that. I'm not like that. I'm not like you."

"Look, I never really liked the old coot, but killing him isn't something that I fancy either." He was raising his voice now.

"I lost my father last year, Draco. I barely knew him, but I felt like he was something more than just a fugitive. Sirius was my father and Dumbledore is one of the only things close to family that I have left!" I was almost up to a yell.

Hearing footsteps coming down the stone stairs of the dungeon, Draco went drew his wand and stood in front of me, yelling the curse.

"CRUCIO!"

The red beam of that curse came at me and hit me in the stomach. The curse felt like hundreds of hot knives were piercing my skin, but didn't make a mark on my skin. My high pitched screams filled the small part of the dungeon that we were in and I heard the cackle of the person I hated most in the world.

"So," Bellatrix said, her voice more nasal than ever, "she's still resisting I see." Maybe I can try to convince her." Draco let off his spell, leaving me with a moment of relaxing before the second curse hit.

Bellatrix didn't even have to say anything, but it was even worse. Her curse felt as if I was being rolled by a hot steam roller that had spikes while being chewed up by hundreds of rapid, hungry dogs. What was actually only a couple of seconds, seemed like hours to me.

"Come, Draco." Bellatrix commanded. Draco followed her and when he was almost out the door, he looked at me, started to bite his nails again, and walked away, closing the door behind him.

I was alone in the cold cellar of the Slytherin common room with just my thought to keep me company.

****NOTE!** To clear up any confusion, Selina is Harry's half sister. Her mom is Lily and dad is Sirius(:**


End file.
